foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kodia
If I have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together. New wiki Hi Kodia -- we are excited to have Forever Knight Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Welcome Hi, this is a cool idea for a wiki. I like what you've done so far. I work on a lot of Entertainment wikis, so let me know if you need any help. One suggestion I could offer would be to create a set of welcome templates. These are messages left for new contributors to your wiki to introduce them to the community and show them where they can find help. If you'd like to see examples, you're welcome to copy this template for anonymous contributors, and this one for those who have logged in. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page. —Scott (talk) 19:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey, I watched Forever Knight a long time ago back when it first aired, or at least when it first re-aired, can't really remember as it was a long long time ago. I managed to get a hold of a copy of the first two series and started rewatching them, forgot just how much fun it was, even if it was so much 80s cheese. I noticed that Torri Higginson played Erica and when I went online to find out if that really was her I found this place. I noticed that it was a bit bare in places, so I thought I'd lend a hand. Not sure how much I will be able to do, but happy to help. Cheers, --JayCee 13:58, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Welcome welcome welcome! Any help would be appreciated. I too watched it originally, went to the conventions, did the fanfic thing. And developed the First Unofficial FK Home page, I think. I thought the wiki was a much better way to keep the information alive than a very labor intensive website, so...the more the merrier! Let me know if you have any questions and I'll see what I can do to help. And for those things I'm not sure about, we have a great set of people to help us in the wikia staff and helpers program. Welcome aboard!--Kodia 14:08, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you for souch a warm welcome! Thank you ever so much for the warm welcome! We'll try not to get up to too much mischief while you're gone. Have a lovely vacation and thanjks again for the opportunity! Susanmgarrett 04:55, 26 July 2008 (UTC)Susan M. Garrett Too much mischief...? "We'll try not to get up to too much mischief while you're gone." :: — Well, that depends on your definition of "mischief", doesn't it? As you know, before you left I was uploading images. Before that, I was doing pages for each of the episodes in Season Three. Given what I've been doing the last couple of days, I figure I'd better leave notes as I go. The changes you made to my Season 3 stuff: sure, some of that I like fine. You have your ideas on layout; and a lot of it I like too. I'm not 100% convinced I like the boxes—or at least not so much in their current version. First, the picture seems always to come out a predetermined width, which would be find if it weren't for two things: * I'm not always linking in pictures that are the same size. What one wants is to get the same sort of "weight" to the image (which more or less means total area). Fixing the width means that broad pictures are squidged down to fit, while long pictures—being shown the same width, wind up very far down the page. One solution, I suppose, would be to choose only full screenshots, rather than cropping them. The trouble with that is that I don't always want to do that. Call me aesthetic, but I want to pick the best picture! And, in deciding "best", I'm often trying to get to optimize the balance of shapes. Or crop out the edges in order to (effectively) enlarge the interesting bits. * The predetermined width, as my browser shows it, is rather small. I want a bigger picture, and I'm not sure how to do it as the box template is set up. This I'm going to try playing with a bit. Second, the colour scheme for the FK wiki is not fixed, so what one is seeing is the default—at least unless one sets one's own preferences. Playing around a bit, I changed my setting to "Slate", which gives a dark grey background around the white areas, and yellow bands at the top. There's a bit about wiki administrators (i.e. you, I think) being able to customize—said in reference to allowing them to override your preferences so you get the wiki in optimal appearance. Maybe something can be done about this when you return. At any rate, if one hasn't set one's own preferences, the FK wiki simply shows the default: a white background with blue lines. And what has that to do with vampires? Which is relevant to boxes in this way: whichever setting, the top of the box shows a sort of pinky-red colour. Aesthetics again, I know. But it's not exactly a coherent look to the site. Anyway, boxes.... There will be more on boxes. I've just been glancing at the Character pages, and the boxes there.... Greer Watson 02:32, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Updating you Looking back over what I just wrote, I realize that I got "boxed" in! So much for telling you what I've been doing. Okay. The Season 3 episode pages meant I had to upload some pictures so that I could illustrate them. That led to the decision to upload more pictures so I could illustrate as I went. I did that for a while. (A looooooong while.) Then I went over to the Fan Fiction section, which you have organized by genre. (Very sensible.) I added a category for Virtual Seasons, with two subcategories for the two that I know of: V4S and FK4. For the former, I simply ported over the description from Fan History. By rights, ultimately, each of the episodes/stories ought to have its own page—but I was never involved in V4S, so I'm leaving that to others. FK4 being "mine own poor thing", I did rather more. Each of the 22 episodes now has its own page under the category, I ported in the Fan History text, and most pages have pictures. I probably will go back and do more later; but that's it for now. I've brisked round the Factions category. Susan (I think) did a nice history for FH; so I put that on your Factions page—with the links tweaked, of course. I added a few more factions pages; and I found pictures to illustrate all of them. Which meant uploading more pictures, of course. So I did that. And did more. And then more. And some more.... I've reorganized the whole Forever Knight Images category. I have not relabelled all the images that you uploaded. You've put them hither and yon; but I think a coherent Images section is what is needed, given the fact that people may want to hunt out a picture to illustrate a page they're doing—and need a central place to go looking. We probably need to have some pointer in the Help section about that—something about, "If you don't have a specific picture you want to upload, here's a place to look and see what's already here." Today, I was looking at the Characters section. It's obvious that you've done a lot of work on the vampire characters. I have pictures for some of them; so, at some point, I'll have to go and put them in. However, I'll need to hunt out, crop, and upload pictures of the others. (I have this advantage in that, having helped NAT a bit with her revised Episode Archives, I have it all on my computer, which is easy for browsing.) As far as the Characters section is concerned, I've tried to rationalize the categorization of the individual pages. Clearly, after doing a few, you decided not to put all the pages under "Characters" but put them in the "Known Vampires" subcategory. However, there are plenty of other possible ways to categorize the pages. Which I've done (or at least started). Nick, for example, is not only a Known Vampire and one of LaCroix's Vampires, he is also a Main Character and a Police Officer. However, I have yet to do the rest of the actual individual pages—for the Human Characters, particularly. Can't do it all at once, much though I'd like to. I have yet to go back and make the Episodes pages for Seasons 1 & 2, for example. Greer Watson 02:57, 31 July 2008 (UTC) The episode template I've changed the template slightly, so that the box at the top is now 20px wider (and so is the picture). That makes the image 220px wide, which looks better. Well, in my opinion, anyway! For the sake of uniformity, I'm going to use uncropped screenshots—mostly; and, if not, then pictures that are very close in proportional dimension. This is going to mean choosing different images in some instances; but I can try to work the other one in somewhere down the page. I haven't altered the colour of the bands for the title and navigation headings on the boxes. Since you picked a very specific shade (or was it a default choice?)—anyway, it may well have been deliberate. So I'll wait till you get back to discuss colour coordinating throughout the wiki. Greer Watson 06:11, 31 July 2008 (UTC)